


melt

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Pearl take a """bath""".</p>
            </blockquote>





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Im so fucking bored, so i wrote this little number

“Should’ve done it in here a long time ago, P."

  


“That’s not really necessa—ooh, goodness, _Amethyst_ …"

  


She exhales, chest visibly deflating, shoulders beginning to sag in relaxation as Amethyst’s searing lips kiss the flat plane of her stomach, body dipping lower and lower into the warm water of one of her room’s pools. It’s a sensitive spot and Amethyst knows, the little rascal, toned abdomen twitching under her lips and tongue. 

  


“What was that?” Amethyst snickers, pausing to rest her chin on her partner, staring up. Pearl takes it as an opportunity to admire her — hair slicked and soaked, face misted from the slight spray of the other waterfalls, grin stretched so far across her flushed face it can’t go any further, nipples hard on a heavy chest that Pearl just wants to reach out and squeeze. She’s gorgeous and lovely, her body so honest and real; the rush of emotion makes Pearl’s false heart thump so hard she swears it’s going to pop out of her chest.

  


“Nothing,” she breathes out at last, hoarse and raspy. “Just — come here.”

  


Amethyst laughs once more but complies, slides her shiny body up Pearl’s and their wet lips meet, over and over again, water sloshing around as their hips meet and grind into each other. Pearl sighs into that lovely mouth, propping herself up on her elbows; large hands cover both of her tiny breasts as one of her own gives a squeeze to Amethyst’s buttock, kneading the thick, plush flesh. The purple gem grunts against her lips, wet with their mixed saliva, pulls Pearl’s lower lip between her teeth and nibbles.

  


“You look _so_ pretty,” Amethyst whispers into her ear after they part. Her fingers tease blue nipples until they’re stiff and hard between her thumb and forefinger. Pearl’s back arches and she huffs harshly out of her nose, Amethyst climbing further onto her lap.

  


“You, too,” she whispers, summoning the strength to speak.

  


“No, seriously,” Amethyst responds just as the words finish leaving Pearl’s mouth. “You’re so...beautiful, P,” hot blush pooling in her cheeks. Trying to hide her embarrassment, she casually (or at least she thinks so) dips her hand into the water and awkwardly splashes. “...Like, you look so cute and stuff and it gives me, you know...butterflies,” she stammers out, face burning. “In my stomach. And, uh, I really like it. When we do this. I like making you feel really good. And stuff. Shit—“

  


“ _Amethyst_ ,” Pearl laughs, teal covering her down to her neck, hoping the little tears pricking the corners of her eyes from giddiness aren’t distinguishable from the water she’s lying in. “What, you think I wasn’t being serious? _Silly_ …” She reaches, cages Amethyst’s face in her hands and tangles her fingers into her soaked hair, pulling her into another deep kiss.

  


“Silly,” she repeats the word again in between smooches, her partner’s hair curtaining them. Her legs slosh in the water, squeezing Amethyst’s waist. “You know there’s nobody I’d rather be here with than you.”

  


“Yeah,” Amethyst whispers. “Yeah. I know.”

  


They decide to speak with actions instead of words after their exchange and Amethyst kisses her way down Pearl’s thin body, hands reaching under her to support her lower back and lift her hips up out of the water until her legs are hitched over her shoulders. Pearl gasps, supports herself with one of her elbows and lets the other tangle in Amethyst’s mane, watches as her partner presses her lips into her mons pubis just where her pubic hair starts and moves lower to inhale the thick scent of her sex. The shorter gem can’t help herself for long, though, tongue parting Pearl’s blue nether lips and digging in with no fluidity to her movements, simply ferocity.

  


“ _Hnnn_ ,” Pearl cries out, a stream of whimpers following as Amethyst gets to work on her oral service. She’s tempted to shut her eyes but works to keeps them open instead, watching as Amethyst buries her tongue inside her silky folds, delivering suckling kisses, clitoris swollen and nudging against her upper lip. Pearl's fist tightens in her partner’s soaking hair, pulling, trying to keep herself grounded; it fuels Amethyst further and she wraps her plush lips around Pearl’s nub, sucking just the way she likes it and the breath that Pearl doesn’t even need hitches, **_hard_**.

  


“Gods, _**Amethyst**_ ,” Pearl chokes out. Her legs try and squeeze around the shorter gem’s head but they’re gently yet promptly pulled apart once more for full access. Fluids smeared all over her lips, Amethyst grins against Pearl’s needy sex and makes eye contact with her, face sheer excitement over her lover’s pleasure. Pearl shudders, upper body squirming, splashing all over.

  


“So pretty,” Amethyst whispers, running a single finger up that warm, inviting slit. 

  


“Charmer,” Pearl chokes out.

  


“I think it’s working, judging by how wet you are,” Amethyst remarks, licking her single digit clean.

  


“Hnngh.”

  


Amethyst chuckles, the tips of purple fingers spreading her labia apart, index moving to rub the slender gem’s little button in slow, daunting circles.

  


“Wonder how long you’d last like this,” Amethyst muses. “Me rubbing your cute little clit, barely enough to get you off…oh, man…”

  


The shiver and groan she earns is surreal, but even more so is the way an impatient Pearl moves out of Amethyst’s grasp, pushes her down into the sloshing water, nestles her nude body onto her lap and grabs her soaked mane and pulls her into a fierce kiss, sloppy and all tongue and teeth and lips. Large hands grab her hips; Pearl’s own descend between Amethyst’s thick thighs and press into her warm slit, delighted to feel how wet she is — in more ways than one.

  


“You’re a riot,” Pearl whispers into her ear, leaning her head down to suck on a nipple dotting a heavy breast. 

  


“You know you love it.”

  


“I do,” the pale gem giggles, shifting their positions, legs and knees and elbows until she hears a satisfying “oh _yes_ ” slip from Amethyst’s mouth and she knows she’s hit the right spot. Their hips start working in tandem, setting a pace, leaning in to press teasing bites and kisses onto each other’s necks as they grind their needy sexes together.

  


“Fuck,” Amethyst mutters, paws sliding to Pearl’s lower back to adjust her, riding at a sharper angle so their hard clits meet, both of them hissing in unison. They’re completely soaked, warm and wet, practically sharing humid, moist breath as they thrust their hips, rubbing harder and harder. Slender, pale hands knead Amethyst’s plentiful breasts, pleasurable sparks jolting along her spine, into her head, clouding her vision. Little whispers and silly teases and coos fill the air, speaking with what composure they have left.

  


“Hhh,” Pearl pathetically whimpers out as she climaxes easily, Amethyst following close behind — shivers, sticky sweet, racking their bodies as they desperately hump and grind and milk every last drop of pleasure they can get, hairs on the backs of their necks sticking up as warm ecstasy pulses through their entire beings. Panting, whimpering, clenching, blood roaring and pounding in their ears just like the waterfalls all around them —

  


They stay like that, seconds, minutes, ticking by — time doesn’t matter, and they’ve lost count if they were even counting in the first place. They gasp, catching their breath, Pearl collapsing onto Amethyst and Amethyst barely supporting her, using the last of their collective strength to plant little kisses on each other’s faces and necks, melting into each other.

  


“Hey,” Amethyst whispers, splashing some water up on Pearl’s back to wipe her sweat away. “You okay?”

  


“Yes,” Pearl breathes, slicks the bangs pasted to her forehead away.

  


“Post-fuck glow, huh?” Amethyst laughs.

  


“Oh, please…” Pearl snorts, splashing water into her face affectionately, nestling into her as they lie there and _breathe_.


End file.
